


Otter Costumes

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [22]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lumity Month 2020, Short, but with otter costumes, dancing in the moonlight, grom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Luz and Amity both got kicked out of their second Grom together.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Otter Costumes

Oct 5th: Grom 2.0

Luz never thought that her night would end like this, with her and Amity sitting outside of the school, both kicked out of Grom because Luz had the bright idea of wearing her otter costume and somehow roped Amity into doing so as well. They even missed the entire fight, and Luz was looking forward to it so much! The Grom King looked like he was about to lose his lunch and his dinner! 

Luz was pouting into her onesie sleeves, cheeks puffed up and eyebrows furrowed as she slouched into her knees. Amity, on the other hand, just flopped her sleeve back and forth, enjoying the way it just moved everywhere. The hood of the onesie was a bit big, covering her face just a little bit, but nothing could cover up the soft smile she had on her face as she played with her sleeves. 

“Sorry I got us kicked out of Grom Ami, I really should’ve learned from last year,” Luz mumbled, gazing at her girlfriend with sad eyes. 

“Aw,” Amity leaned forward and kissed Luz’s nose, making her giggle, “it’s okay sweetheart. I had fun dancing around with you while it lasted.” 

“Why are you so unaffected? I thought you really liked coming to these dances?” 

“The only part I really like about these dances is the part where I get to dance with you.” 

Amity refused to meet Luz’s eyes as she blushed and fiddled with her sleeves. 

“... really?” 

“Yeah... 

“Well, would you like to dance right now?” 

Luz gave Amity a small smile, and placed her hand in hers, pulling the witch to a stand before they began to sway to nonexistent music.

Under the moonlight, on yet another beautiful night, Luz and Amity danced together, twirling each other and holding each other and laughing with each other all the while. And they wore nothing but oversized otter onesies. 


End file.
